vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yuri Masuda
thumb|278px|Yuri MasudaYuri '''(ユリ/ Yuri) cuyo nombre completo es '''Yuri Masuda (益田 祐里/ Masuda Yuri) Es una cantante, vocalista, ex-integrante de la banda M.O.V.E y la proveedora de voz para la Vocaloid Lily. Nacio el 22 de Febrero de 1977, Kumamoto/Japón. En 1997, Yuri Masuda, junto con T-Kimura (Takashi Kimura, quien se retira de la banda en 2008) y Motsu (Mototaka Segawa) formaron la banda M.O.V.E, la cual es conocida en especial por crear Openings y Endings para la serie Initial D. El 11 de Noviembre de 2009, a través de la la pagina oficial de M.O.V.E, Yuri hizo anuncio de su compromiso y posterior embarazo y en Marzo de 2010 dio a luz al bebe, quien resulto ser una niña (Actualmente, tiene 7 años de edad). En 2013, a través de su pagina oficial, el grupo anuncio su separación, la cual se daría después del concierto en la ciudad de Tokyo programado para el día 16 de Marzo de 2013. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter *Ameblo Discografia *Generation-A：近江知永、奥井雅美、栗林みな実、サイキックラバー、Cy-Rim rev.、JAM Project、樹海、Suara、高橋直純、茅原実里、水樹奈々、m.o.v.e（yuri）、ALI PROJECT（宝野アリカ） *Shooting star：Cyber X feat.yuri *PARADISE：EUROBEAT FLASH Vol.12 *Hello Beautiful: Vic Mignogna feat. yuri Discografía con M.O.V.E Solos *"Rock It Down" (1997) *"Around the World" (1998) *"Over Drive" (1998) *"Rage Your Dream" (1998) *"Break in2 the Nite" (1998) *"Platinum" (1999) *"Blazin' Beat" (1999) *"Words of the Mind (Brandnew Journey)" (2000) *"Sweet Vibration" (2000) *'"Gamble Rumble" (2001) *"Super Sonic Dance" (2001) *"Fly Me So High" (2001) *"Come Together" (2001) *"Romancing Train" (2002) *"Future Breeze" (2002) *"¡Wake Your Love!" (2002) *"Burning Dance (And Other Japanimation Songs)" (2003) *"Painless Pain" (2003) *"Blast My Desire" (2004) *"Dogfight" (2004) *"Ghetto Blaster" (2004) *"How to See You Again/Noizy Tribe" (2005) *"Freaky Plant" (2005) *"Disco Time" (2005) *"Raimei (Out of Kontrol)" (雷鳴 ～out of kontrol～?) (2005) *"Angel Eyes" (2005) *"Systematic Fantasy/Good Day Good Time" (2007) *"Speed Master" with 8-Ball (2007) *"Dive into Stream" (2008) *"Fate Seeker" (2010) *"Overtakers" feat. Ryuichi Kawamura x Sugizo (2011) Albumes *Electrock (1998) *Worlds of the Mind (2000) *Operation Overload 7 (2001) *Synergy (2002) *Decadance (2003) *Deep Calm (2004) *Boulder (2005) *Grid (2006) *Humanizer (2009) *anim.o.v.e 01 (2009) *Dream Again (2010) *anim.o.v.e 02 (2010) *Overtakers Spirit (2011) *anim.o.v.e 03 (2011) *XII (2012) *Remixers Play Move (2000) *Super Eurobeat Presents Euro Movement (2000) *Hyper Techno Mix Revolution I (2001) *Hyper Techno Mix Revolution II(2001) *Hyper Techno Mix Revolution III (2001) *TropicanTrops (2002) *Fast Forward: Future Breakbeatnix (2004) *Move Super Tune: Best Selections (2002) *Rewind: Singles Collection+ (2004) *Move 10th Anniversary Mega Best (2007) *m.o.v.e B-Side Best (2012) *anim.o.v.e Best (2012) *Best moves. 〜and move goes on〜 (2013) *Move 10 Years Anniversary Megalopolis Tour 2008 Live CD at Shibuya Club Quattro (2008) Audio DVD *Move Super Tune: Best Selections(2004) Video DVD *Overdose Pop Star (2000) *'Synergy Clips (2002) *Future Breeze+Various Works (2002) *¡Wake Up Your! DVD (2002) *Painless Pain DVD (2003) *Blast My Desire (2004) *Dogfight (2004) *Move 10th Anniversary Giga Best (2007) *Move 10 Years Anniversary Megalopolis Tour 2008 Live DVD at Shibuya Club Quattro' (2008) *m.o.v.e The Last Show ～Champagne Fight～ (2013) Categoría:Proveedores de voz